


Hum Along

by Babykihyuk



Series: I Know Your Name and That You're Photogenic [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: I would say its cute, M/M, Minhyuk centric but he talks a lot about hyungwon, Model Hyungwon, No Angst, Photographer Minhyuk, There's gonna be a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babykihyuk/pseuds/Babykihyuk
Summary: Minhyuk is always behind the camera, which means he is in love with a man who doesn't even know he exists.





	Hum Along

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Hum Along by Ludo, which inspired me to write this rip
> 
> If my fav writers see this, I'm sorry

Chae Hyungwon. He haunts Minhyuk's dreams. He's pretty, of course he is; he is a model. He doesn't open his mouth much, and Minhyuk doesn't pressure him into it. In fact, Minhyuk has never heard him speak. He is just the semi-okay looking guy behind the camera. He flashes smiles that are never returned. Hyungwon barely glances at him.   
  
Minhyuk stares at the scene in front of him. Hyungwon is sitting in the grass, head angled up to appear that he is looking up at the sky. His black hair is slightly moving due to the wind, so he lifts his hand to smooth it down. Hyungwon is flawless; there's not a single wrinkle on his black and white striped shirt and his black jeans are way too tight for Minhyuk's sanity.   
  
In other words, Minhyuk can barely focus enough to take photos because Chae Hyungwon is the embodiment of beauty.   
  
His boss, Hyunwoo, lightly nudges Minhyuk in the side. "Hey, you're at work. You should be working, Minhyuk." His tone suggests he is warning him, but he still smiles that weird father-figure smile.   
  
Regardless, Minhyuk gets the message. He nervously runs a hand through his bleached blonde hair and smiles. "Sorry," he mumbles sheepishly.   
  
It's not the first time Hyunwoo has caught Minhyuk spacing out behind the camera. When he takes pictures of anyone else, he focuses on his job. Yet when Chae Hyungwon is in front of him and they are only separated by a camera, Minhyuk forgets that he is a photographer. Good thing Hyungwon has other photographers and Minhyuk has only seen him in real life three times.   
  
He looks through his camera again and watches as Hyungwon cutely yawns. He takes a photo, knowing well that once he goes to edit the photos, he will have to delete it. The model sits up and crosses his legs, tilting his head slightly. The concept is cutesy and summer; a concept Minhyuk is too familiar with, but only with women.   
  
He takes quite a few photos before Hyungwon's manager taps on Minhyuk's shoulder, and Minhyuk has to turn around to face him.

The best way to describe his manager is pretty and pretty scary. He is demanding towards the staff, but gentle when it comes to his model. He wears a suit because he's "a professional, unlike Lee Minhyuk and his t-shirt and trashy jeans". His name is Kihyun, and Minhyuk wishes he didn't know that.   
  
"He has to leave in five minutes or he will be late for dinner. Hurry up.”   
  
Minhyuk nods. "I actually only need one more position before we can wrap it up."

He wants to ask why the hell they scheduled a dinner right after a photoshoot, but he really isn't in the mood to get his pay deducted for fighting.   
  
Kihyun narrows his eyes. "Then, get along with it."   
  
The photographer turns to look through his camera again. "Hyungwon, can you lie down on your stomach and prop your head up using your hands supported by elbows on the ground?"   
  
The model obeys, and it looks way cuter than Minhyuk expected. Something stirs in his stomach.   
  
He takes enough pictures until he is satisfied before stepping back from the camera. Kihyun walks over to Hyungwon, and Minhyuk begins putting up his equipment.   
  
"Your photographs are flawless as always, Min," Hyunwoo smiles, eyes disappearing.   
  
Minhyuk returns it. "It helps having a model that knows what they are doing."   
  
He resumes packing his equipment up, and he is left with two large cases and a backpack. A smaller, less professional camera hangs around his neck. He rarely goes anywhere without a camera. Some of his photos of the environment or random things are published in magazines.   
  
In the corner of his eye, Minhyuk clearly sees Hyunwoo speaking to Kihyun and Hyungwon. The model laughs softly about something before speaking softly so Minhyuk doesn't hear.   
  
_ It's none of your business anyways. If they wanted to involve you, they would.  _   
  
"I'll have the photos to you before the end of the week. Thank you for working with me," Minhyuk half shouts since they are far away.   
  
Kihyun nods, but next to him he sees Hyungwon flash him a smile and wave slightly. Minhyuk's heart melts.   
  
He reminds himself not to do anything stupid, so he picks up the cases and quietly leaves to put his equipment in his car.   
  
His car is...old. It's at least fifteen years old, but it works well on a good day. He has no air conditioner and occasionally heat. He really needs a new one, but it was his first car and he refuses to give it up.   
  
Minhyuk starts the car and drives to the place he calls home.   
  
He arrives at the small apartment within 10 minutes. The door is wide open, so Minhyuk goes straight for his cases to bring them inside.   
  
His roommate, Jooheon, sits on the couch, and he waves slightly when Minhyuk struggles to bring the cases to his room. He doesn't offer to help because Minhyuk would just say no.   
  
Minhyuk’s bedroom is best described as a disaster, at least his bed is nice. It's in the corner with the dresser is next to it. The walls are covered in lines of yarn, barely hanging on due to the cheap tape, that have photographs held up by paper clips. Most of the photos are of scenery, and the remainder are pictures of his friends. Paper, trash, and equipment liter the floor, but his equipment is pushed in a corner to avoid getting ruined.   
  
He places the cases in the corner and sets the camera around his neck on his dresser. Finally, he lets himself fall onto the bed with a sigh.   
  
He has to edit photos before Friday, but at least today is Monday. He has clients breathing down his neck, yelling deadlines. Minhyuk honestly just wants to sleep, but the clock reads 6:34 and there is always work to get done.   
  
His phone rings, but he ignores it; he doesn't take work calls after 6:00. Instead, he grabs his laptop to prepare to get to work.   
  
The only things he spends money on his food, rent, and equipment. It's not as if he is poor, but he prefers to invest. Besides, he is content wearing nearly destroyed clothes and driving a shitty car.   
  
He barely gets his laptop open before his roommate is opening his door.    
  
"Hey, what's for dinner?" Jooheon asks.   
  
"Whatever you want. I'm not cooking," Minhyuk responds, eyes never leaving his laptop.   
  
He misses Jooheon trying to act cute in an attempt to get Minhyuk to cook.   
  
"Joohoney, get me my big camera."   
  
Jooheon retrieves the item quickly and rushes back to sit on the edge of his bed. "Here!"   
  
Minhyuk smiles brightly at Jooheon, showing his teeth. "Thanks. You wanna see the photos I took today?"   
  
Jooheon nods and rests his head on the photographer's shoulder.   
  
Minhyuk and Jooheon aren't a thing. They have never dated and will never date. Their friendship, however, thrives on human contact. They are clingy to one another just because they both need it. Jooheon needs reassurance and Minhyuk just likes someone to hold and baby. Their relationship relies on that, but it is in no way romantic. Changkyun Jooheon's boyfriend, would kill Minhyuk if he made a move, but he is okay with how close they are.   
  
Minhyuk plugs his camera into the computer and loads the photos. He downloads them all into a folder called "5/6" which indicates the date the shoot took place.   
  
He clicks the first photo, and he hears Jooheon gasp. The photo was the most challenging photo Minhyuk has done in a while. Hyungwon is standing sideways with his hand extended, and a butterfly sits on his index finger. It came out better than Minhyuk imagined. It was difficult to get Hyungwon to stand still; even Minhyuk is amazed with how it came out.   
  
Jooheon's eyes widen. "Hyungwon? You took photos of Hyungwon?"   
  
Minhyuk nods. "Yep! He was perfect. The best model I've ever worked with." His eyes shine. "You know him from magazines, right? I didn't know you read those types of magazines!”   
  
The younger lifts his head to look at Minhyuk clearly. "No, I didn't even know he was a model. I just know him because he is friends with Changkyun.”   
  
"How did you not know a man like that was a model? He is flawless. Oh my god, I need to-"   
  
"You like him!" Jooheon says with wide eyes.   
  
"No, I appreciate beauty when I see it,” he says calmly.   
  
"I've seen you in love, Min. You like him. And Changkyun is going to flip the fuck out because-"   
  
Minhyuk grabs Jooheon's wrist. "Don't tell him. Please. Just let me stare from afar."   
  
"Dude, that's creepy."   
  
"I'm in love. Leave me alone.”   
  
-

  
Earlier in the week, he scheduled a meeting with Kihyun for Friday in a cafe. It's old school, but he prefers to give files over a USB Flash Drive. Technology is confusing, and it feels more personal this way.

 

Friday came a bit too fast for Minhyuk, and now he sits at a table with a flash drive and his laptop.    
  
Kihyun walks through the door, but he isn't alone. Hyungwon and all of his damn glory is next to him. He is in normal clothes once, which is incredibly surprising but equally beautiful. He wears a black hoodie and white jeans. Minhyuk wants to cry because he simultaneously looks so cool and cute.   
  
Kihyun sits in the booth across from Minhyuk, and Hyungwon slides in next to his manager. Kihyun clears his throat and eyes Minhyuk up in down.   
  
Minhyuk knows he looks a bit trashy in light colored blue jeans with bleach stains and a white t-shirt. Not that he cares what Hyungwon thinks of him, but part of him wants to go home and change.    
  
"So, how did they turn out?" Kihyun jumps straight to the point.    
  
"Great. I had a lot of fun working with you again," Minhyuk smiles brightly at Hyungwon. "If you want to go ahead and see the photos, I have them on my laptop." He motions towards his open laptop.   
  
"No, we are g-"   
  
Hyungwon interrupts Kihyun. "I'd like to see them."   
  
It's the first phrase Minhyuk has heard him speak. He expected a high pitched voice, but the male sounds so sleepy. Still, he looks genuinely interested.   
  
"Hyungwon," Kihyun says with a warning voice. "We have a photoshoot in an hour, and Moonbin would throw a fit if you're late."   
  
Hyungwon stands up and slides next to Minhyuk. He leans close, eyes attentively on the screen. Minhyuk can feel Hyungwon's shoulder and thigh pressed against his own, and he has to keep himself from shivering.   
  
Minhyuk pulls up the folder "5/6". He organized the photos in a certain order, so he knows what to expect when he clicks on the first picture. It’s his favorite one; the one he promised himself he wouldn't show anyone, but he still added it to the folder. Hyungwon is sitting on the ground, yawning cutely.   
  
"I figured you wouldn't use this one, but I thought I'd show you anyways."   
  
Hyungwon nods silently.   
  
They go through the folder mostly quietly, minus Minhyuk explaining a few photos. Overall, Hyungwon seems pleased, and Kihyun makes no comments.   
  
"Thank you. It was really nice working with you." Hyungwon says sincerely. “I know last time we worked together, Hyunwoo gave us the photos.”   
  
Minhyuk hums. "I'd love to do it again." His eyes shine brightly.   
  
Kihyun stands up. "If we get another request for a magazine photo, I'll call you."   
  
Just when they start to walk away, Hyungwon turns around and tosses a paper ball on the table and turns back like nothing happened.

_ Was that in his pocket all along? _

Hesitantly, Minhyuk picks it up and opens it, flattening it against the table. 

There is a number written with a single sentence underneath it.

_ Don't call me until after 11 p.m. _

Minhyuk smiles and holds the paper close to himself. Maybe luck is on his side.

Unless Hyungwon just wants to be friends.


End file.
